


Last Holiday

by NicNack4U



Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [18]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Birthdays, Bobby Singer Lives, Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), Character Death Fix, Coda, Crowley Lives (Supernatural), Episode: s15e14 Last Holiday, Family Feels, Fix-It, Holidays, M/M, Season/Series 15, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27003334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicNack4U/pseuds/NicNack4U
Summary: Cas should've been in this episode with his family, so we're fixing it. Also, we're fixing his deal with the Entity aka the Shadow.If you don't like it, scroll on. If you don't have anything nice to say, then don't say anything at all.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Crowley/Bobby Singer, Gabriel/Sam Winchester
Series: SPN Season 15 Codas [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1549549
Kudos: 24





	Last Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Cas should've been in this episode with his family, so we're fixing it. Also, we're fixing his deal with the Entity aka the Shadow. 
> 
> Standard Disclaimer: We don't own SPN, we're just the fans having fun writing fic.

The bunker had been acting up lately, so Sam and Dean went down to go fix it. Dean pressed the standby button. It turned the power back on, but it released something else. A wood nymph. There was a wood nymph in their home. And her name was, apparently, Mrs. Butters.

"Uh... Sam. Do you have any idea what is going on here?"

"Ahh... nope. No idea, dude. I'm just as lost as you right now."

"Dude. She was folding my laundry."

Sam gave his brother a strange, weirded-out look. "Yeah, that's creepy. And gross."

"You think? So, what are we supposed to do now?"

"Ahh... I dunno. Call Cas?" Sam shrugged.

"Yeah. Let's call Cas." It rang twice when Sam tried to call him, but he picked up when Dean dialed the angel's cell phone number.

"Hello, Dean. Is everything okay?"

"Yeah. I - we just really wish you would come home."

"I'll be home soon, I promise." Castiel's voice was warm and by the tone, he was obviously smiling. "I'm in the middle of negotiating with Amara. I think she's willing to join us in our fight against Chuck, though she hasn't said why yet." 

"Promise to hurry. I - we miss you." 

"I promise, Dean. I miss you - I miss all of you, too."

"Also, Cas there's a lady here. She's a - " The call suddenly ended. "Cas? Cas, are you there?" 

"Something wrong, dear?" The wood nymph asked softly behind Dean. Dean jumped. 

"The call just ended. I don't know what happened. I was talking to Cas and... well, it just ended."

Mrs. Butters tutted in fake sympathy. "Oh, I'm sorry to hear that, dearie." She perked up. "Hey, whaddya say to some food to cheer you right up?"

Dean blinked. "I... Sure, I guess."

"Wonderful!" Mrs. Butters chirped a little too perkily. She walked - well, more like danced and _glided_ \- right into the kitchen. 

Dean shared a look with Sam. It was too good to be true. Sam thought she was doing something to the food she gave them. 

And even though Sam was suspicious, he thought that Jack should join them. "Hey, Dean? I'm gonna go check up on Jack. See if he wants to eat, too."

"Alright. I'll be in the kitchen."

While Dean helped Mrs. Butters prepare the food (she even let him eat some of it while cooking!), Sam went to check up on Jack.

He knocked on the nephilim's bedroom door. 

"Jack? It's Sam. I - .... Look, I know it's an adjustment, having your soul back and all - and believe me, I really do know what that's like - So, I just wanted to let you know that I'm here, and Dean's here for you too, if you need to talk about it. Dinner will be soon. You wanna come eat with us? Are you hungry?"

There was no answer coming from inside the room. Sam sighed softly. "Okay, well. I'm here, if you need someone to talk to. Goodnight, Jack. I love you."

Then he started the trek back to the main room, where he was surprised to see a whole buffet on the map table and lit candles everywhere. 

"Look, Sam! We have a turkey!" 

"Um, what's going on? What's all this? And, more importantly... _why_?"

"Does it matter? Mrs. Butters said we're too busy to celebrate anything, so... here we are!" Then, Dean added, "I want to call Cas again and tell him to come home so he can join us."

"Well," Mrs. Butters simpered. "I just thought it was so sad that you boys never got to celebrate any holidays or birthdays. Always busy with your hunts."

She smiled at Dean. "Go on, dear. Make your phone call. Oh, but do try to hurry. You don't want your food to get cold, do you?"

Dean shook his head and then made the call. 

"Cas, I don't know why the call cut off, but I was going to tell you about Mrs. Butters. She's a wood nymph." 

"A wood nymph?!" Castiel repeated in surprise. He smiled. "Wood nymphs were thought to be extinct since the passing of most of the old members of the Men of Letters." 

Then, he frowned. "Be careful around her, Dean. Last time, wood nymphs were not to be trusted at all costs. They - "

The call cut off again.

"Dammit!" Dean growled. "Why does it keep doing that?!"

"Language, Dean," Mrs. Butters said behind him with a semi-joking grin. Dean jumped and nearly dropped his phone.

"Gah! Ah... uh... Oh, sorry." 

Dean went back to the kitchen and brought out more food, which they continued to eat at the map table. After a while, Dean waited for Castiel. 

Finally, the door opened and his angel was home! 

"Hello, Dean," Castiel smiled at his hunter softly. Warmly. He nodded to Sam. "Sam." 

Then, he noticed the wood nymph and was on alert immediately, but discreetly. Only Dean and Sam noticed. "Where's Jack?" he asked worriedly. "Is he still in his room?" 

"Cas! You're home!" Dean hugged him. "Jack hasn't come out of his room yet."

Castiel hugged his favorite human back with a soft grin. He let go and frowned in concern. "Maybe I should go check up on him."

To be polite (for now, of course), he greeted Mrs. Butters. "Hello. I'm Castiel." He held out his hand for a shake. "And, you are...?"

"Mrs. Butters," she offered her name sort-of stiffly. Just like Castiel obviously didn't trust her, the feeling was very much mutual on her end. 

"Cas, look! We have a Christmas tree." 

Castiel looked at the huge and garishly-green Christmas tree that almost looked like it didn't fit the spacious main room of the bunker. Seeing the tree there, in Castiel's private opinion, made the room seem small, somehow. He plastered on a false smile. 

"I see. It looks... grand."

"It's missing something on top, Cas," Dean said and smiled, bumping him softly on the side. 

The seraph let out a genuine laugh and a playful eyeroll. "Very funny, Dean."

Dean smiled. "You should come have dinner with us, Cas. Mrs. Butters made some snickerdoodles." 

The angel nodded. "I will." If only to keep an eye on the wood nymph at all times and protect the boys if need be, that is. But now wasn't the time to discuss that. They would need a way to distract this... Mrs. Butters... if they wanted to speak privately. 

Dean practically dragged the angel to the kitchen. Sam quietly laughed to himself and smirked when the two tossed him twin pointed looks of annoyance.

Once they were in the kitchen, Dean handed a cookie to Castiel. "I'll be right back. I got you something!" He said and then left.

Only Castiel and Mrs. Butters were in the kitchen. 

Making sure they weren't being overheard, Castiel quietly growled to her, "I'm onto you, wood nymph. I don't know why you're here, and I don't care. There's something you're hiding and I'm determined to find out what it is. If it's something nefarious, don't you dare think for a second I won't smite you. I will protect these boys, no matter what. Be careful, wood nymph. Be very careful. Or, face the wrath of an Angel of the Lord." 

Mrs. Butters only smiled sweetly. 

"Hey, uh, everything okay in here?" Sam popped in and asked in worry. Just then, Dean re-entered the kitchen.

"Cas, look! I got you burger pajama pants." 

Castiel nodded at Sam. "Yeah, Sam, everything's fine. I was just welcoming our guest." 

Turning to Dean, he smirked gently with a twinkle in his eyes. "I love them, Dean. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Cas." 

The angel and the hunter shared a warm look before being interrupted not by the moose that was Sam, but by Mrs. Butters. She sat next to Sam. "Well, dinnertime, everyone! Dig in! I'm sure you're hungry."

Dean dragged Castiel to the table and even made him a plate. "Come on, Cas. I know you don't eat, but don't be rude, okay?"

Castiel nodded, trying to relax for Dean's and Sam's - okay, mostly Dean's - sake. He ate the food Dean plated for him, playfully smacking the older Winchester's hand away when he tried to jokingly steal some of his angel's food. Sam fondly shook his head at them as he ate. 

Mrs. Butters watched the three of them with a hidden grimace. Or, maybe not-so hidden, since Castiel had noticed her look. 

Dean was getting tired now. "Anyone else tired?" he asked as he yawned. Sam nodded with a gigantic yawn of his own. 

"Ye-yeah. Must be all the food we ate. We never got to eat that much before, so makes sense we'd be tired after eating a whole homemade buffet." 

Sam yawned again.

"Oh, if you're tired, dears, then I think it's time for you to put these on." Mrs. Butters smiled secretively and snapped her fingers.

Sam and Dean looked down to see they were wearing pajamas of their own. Dean's were Scooby-Doo and Shaggy Rogers themed, which Sam smirked at, amused. The boys thanked her and went to bed, saying goodnight to the wood nymph and Castiel on the way to their rooms. 

Castiel then saw his opportunity to confront the wood nymph. "Mrs. Butters, if that is indeed your real name, we need to talk. You and I."

Mrs. Butters smiled dangerously. "Yes, we do need to talk, _angel_."

She spat out the word "angel" as if it were a curse word. 

"I know your history, wood nymph," Castiel continued. "I know what happened in your past. How you were treated within the original Men of Letters, and what they did to you. What they made you do. And I can tell you with full honesty, here and now, Mrs. Butters: they were wrong." 

He paused to emphasize what he said, taking in her shocked expression. "They were wrong," he said again. "Supernatural creatures like me do not deserve to die. There are some good ones out there. Me, our son Jack. My brothers and sisters, my aunt Amara. Mine and the Winchesters' werewolf friend Garth and his wife Bess, and their children. And so many others. There are good ones out there. You just have to let us show you." 

Castiel could tell Mrs. Butters had then reached a precipice. One she was on the verge of falling over, but still clinging onto her beliefs. Clinging onto what she was brainwashed to believe. 

He could see the conflict in her eyes: Believe him, or keep going on as she was. But, just as Castiel was starting to think she was going to surrender, she didn't.

"No!" the wood nymph snapped quietly, so as not to alert the sleeping humans and Jack. "Supernatural beings like you and Jack are an abomination. You must be stopped." 

And with a sharp click of her heels against the floor and a quicker glare at Castiel, she was gone. The seraph watched her go in the direction of the Deancave with a sigh.

He gave himself a moment to compose himself, and decided to check up on his son again. To the angel's surprise, Jack was also headed towards the Fortress of Deanitude. "Jack?"

Jack jumped back slightly in surprise. "Cas! Hi." He held up his hand in a "Hello" gesture. "I couldn't sleep." he whispered. "And I heard you talking to the wood nymph. I don't trust her, either. She's up to something." 

Castiel nodded in agreement. "I'm suspicious of her too, Jack. I was actually on my way to check up on you after I talked to her, but since you're up..." 

He smiled mischeviously. "Would you like to spy on her with me?" 

Castiel and his son shared a matching scheming grin.

Dean was fast asleep in his room. So was Sam. At some point in the middle of the night, Dean woke up. Or, it looked like he was.

He was actually sleepwalking. He somehow made it to the Deancave. He was waiting for Castiel. Dean walked into the wall.

Literally. 

Castiel and Jack were surprised to see him at the entrance to the Deancave. "Dean?" Castiel asked him softly. "Are you here to spy on the wood nymph, too?"

But, Dean didn't answer, He was leaning against the wall and snoring. Castiel and Jack looked on in bewilderment, then glanced at each other in amusement as they tried to hold in their laughter. 

"Dean," the angel gently shook the hunter. "C'mon, Dean. Wake up or go back to bed."

Dean rubbed his eyes. " 'M still hungry. D'ya think she will let us have pizza? Are we playing a game?"

Castiel frowned in worry. "Dean, please don't be angry, although we understand why you would be, but Jack and I just don't trust this... Mrs. Butters. She's a wood nymph, Dean. Doesn't seem suspicious to you that she appears now, of all times? And, Jack and I caught her snooping around. Also, we followed her here to the Deancave. We believe she may be up to something. We want to know if it's true. To protect our family." 

Jack was nodding along in agreement to the angel while keeping his puppy-like stare onto Dean. 

"I thought we released her. What's she trying to do?" Dean was still half-asleep. She definitely did something to them. 

"We don't know yet, but we're trying to find out," Jack replied, narrowing his eyes and swallowing nervously.

Dean nodded and the three of them quietly went inside to spy on Mrs. Butters. An old film reel was playing.

The film showed Mrs. Butters literally ripping the head off of a Nazi. 

"Awesome," Jack and Dean breathed excitedly. Castiel quietly smirked. 

"Cas, I forgot to tell you," Dean then spoke up. "I made you a birthday cake. You and Jack." 

The angel looked at Dean in shock for a moment, then actually got flustered. "I - Dean, I appreciate that you made Jack a cake, but I'm so old. Older than birthdays the traditional celebrations. But, thank you."

The seraph smiled in gratitude as he looked at his favorite human softly. Jack looked back-and-forth between the two in a mixture of amusement and knowing. 

Dean started to fall asleep again. "I'm sleepy, Cas..."

"Alright," Cas sighed. He smirked and rolled his eyes. "Time for bed for the sleepy hunter. Jack and I got this. We'll be fine."

Dean followed the angel to his room. They exchanged a quick goodnight to each other and Cas walked back to the Deancave. 

When he got there, Jack was being confronted by the wood nymph.

"We know what you are," Cas stepped in front of his son to defend him. "What did you do to Sam and Dean?"

Mrs. Butters shrugged casually and stepped back, offended. "Nothing at all, dear."

"Then why were they so tired? Why did the phone keep cutting out. That's rude, you know." 

"All I was trying to do was give those boys the holidays and birthdays they never got to have while growing up. Then, I found out that you two live here, too! An angel and the Devil's son. You're both abominations that should be killed! Why on Earth are they friends with you two? And referring to you as 'family'! They're meant to hunt the supernatural, not call them family!"

"I rescued Dean from Hell," Castiel snapped out in a deep growl. "They are my friends. My _family_. Dean Winchester is my husband, Jack is _OUR_ son. Not Lucifer's. Lucifer is _NOT_ his father, I am." 

"Oh," Mrs. Butters tutted, "This won't do. No, this isn't good at all. I have to put a stop to this nonsense. Now." 

She grabbed Cas and Jack, and tied them down into chairs. 

"Son of a bitch," Jack bit out. 

"Language, son. But yeah, I agree with you."

"DEAN!" he then called out to the Winchesters. "SAM!"

They didn't answer, but someone else did. 

"Sup, little brother." 

"Gabriel," Cas breathed in shock. 

"Uncle Gabe!" Jack cheered happily. "You're alive!"

"Hi, Jack. Yep, I'm alive," Gabriel said and snapped his fingers. The two of them were released from their bonds. 

"Thanks. Gabriel, how are you alive again?" Castiel asked. 

"No problem," Gabriel answered, but ignored his question for now. He turned to the wood nymph. "Mrs. Butters, is there a reason you had my brother and my nephew tied to chairs?"

"Yes," the wood nymph sniffed haughtily. "Angels and the Devil's son should not be here."

"The world isn't all black-and-white anymore, Mrs. Butters. You should show some more respect to Sam and Dean's family. Your magic won't work on me, so don't even try." 

"How dare you! _I_ should show _you_ respect?! After what happened to my family?"

"We didn't kill your family, Mrs. Butters. I suggest you don't try to kill mine."

Mrs. Butters opened her mouth to retort, but she stopped as she realized she was losing. She surprised herself by crying. 

Gabriel handed her a picture frame. "Here."

Mrs. Butters gently took the photo frame and gasped as she saw her family all together in one picture. She cried harder. 

"My family. I miss them so much."

"You'll be with them soon enough. Now, wake the boys up, please." 

Mrs. Butters nodded through tears. She sniffed, wiped her eyes and snapped her fingers. Sam stumbled into the room first, wide awake.

He rubbed his eyes. "Dean says he wants pizza. Oh, hey, Gabe."

Sam blinked. "Gabe!?" 

Gabriel smirked. "Hey, handsome. Good ta see ya again, Sammy." 

Sam pulled him into a bone-crushing hug. "Don't you ever die again, or I'll kill you myself. Stupid Archangel."

"Love you too, hotstuff," Gabe replied, hugging the taller one back just as tightly. 

"I made you a candy salad that's just made entirely out of candy."

Gabe pulled back in shock. "For li'l ol' me? Aww, Samshine. Thanks."

Sam dragged him into the direction of the kitchen, with Cas and Jack following closely behind them. Sam turned to look behind himself at Castiel. "Cas, you gotta come eat your cake." 

Cas blinked, then rolled his eyes fondly with a smile. Everyone gathered into the kitchen, where they talked, and ate, and laughed together. 

Then, Gabe asked Sam out on a date. Sam got excited and looked to Dean. Dean smirked and winked at Sam.

"Go get 'im, tiger. You could do worse than Gabe. Go on, you two crazy kids." He waved and shooed at them. "Go on a date."

Sam practically dragged Gabriel out the door, he was so excited. Cas, Jack and Dean laughed happily at their enthusiasm.

Then, Cas's smile slipped. He wished he could take Dean out on a date. But, his deal with the Entity... 

And it's Dean who made him the most happy he's ever been and ever will be. 

Jack noticed the look on his father's face. "Tell him, Cas."

"Can we go on a date, Cas?" Dean asked his husband hopefully. Then, he realized he spoke at the same time Jack did. And what he just said. His hopeful look vanished was replaced by one of suspicion and dread. "Tell me what?"

Cas winced and sighed. "Dean... You're gonna be angry with me. Back when died the first time, I went to the Empty. I made a deal with the Entity, or the Shadow as it's also known as, to get our son back. And it said when I allow myself to forget the deal and be happy, that's when it'll come for me. To take me to the Empty. Forever."

"If the Empty wants you, it'll have to get through me first."

Cas smirked sadly. "You can't save everyone, Dean, though you do try your best. You've done so much, for the good of the world. Now, it's my turn. You can't stop a cosmic being more powerful than God and Amara."

"Cas, I won't let it take you. I won't. I won't let it. Come on," Dean then said. "We're gonna go on a date."

Cas sighed in defeat and let Dean lead him to the front door of the bunker and out to the Impala.

Dean smiled and they drove out somewhere it would be just them. They even had a picnic and looked at the stars.

They talked and reminisced. They even shared a few kisses. They then danced to the mixtape Dean made Cas. Dean held him in his arms. 

They laid on the blanket. Dean must have fallen at some point. Cas watched his husband sleep, fearing it would be the last time he would ever get to do so again. 

A few minutes later, Dean opened his eyes and looked around. He was somewhere different. Castiel was gone. Dean didn't even realize that he was dreaming.

"Cas? Where did you go?"

"So, we finally meet, Dean Winchester," A huge black mass of some sort hissed in amusement. "I must say, it's nice to finally come face-to-face with the one person who could make Angel of the Lord Castiel truly happy above all else."

"What in the hell," Dean had never seen anything like this before.

"Oh, forgive my manners. Ha. I am the Cosmic Entity, the ruler, watcher, and the owner of the Empty."

The black goo creature transformed its look into Castiel. Dean backed up.

"Whoa. Uh, what the hell."

"You want to know how to get Castiel safely out of his deal with me, Dean Winchester. Correct?"

"Yes, I want to know how I can get him out of the deal without him having to die. I don't want him to die."

"A deal's a deal, Winchester. Once an angel makes a deal with me, there is no take-backs. Not only that, but once he dies, whether by God's hand or not, Castiel will still end up here, anyway. All angels and demons end up in the Empty after they've passed. No 'but's about it."

"No!" Dean snapped. "I won't let you take him."

The Entity hummed in thought. "Well, I suppose there is a way around the deal. How about this: Once the nephilim kills God, I keep God here as my prisoner for all eternity? He will be stuck here in a forever sleep. And your angel will be free to roamon in happiness without my intervention."

"If you go back on this deal, and I find out you backstabbed us, I will find you. You keep Chuck here and bring back Crowley."

The Entity waved its hand dismissively with a yawn. "Fine, fine. Now, go. I want to go back to sleep. Be sure to take the King with you as you go."

"Where is he?"

"Hello, Squirrel," A voice said behind him. "I must say, it's nice to see you again, Dean. Truly."

"Crowley! Bobby will be so happy to see you. You sacrificed yourself for us. I hate to admit it, but you're a friend." 

Crowley hummed. "Hmm, yes, and as I will be happy to see Robert again, as well." he purred. "Aww, I'm touched, Dean. Genuinely. I've come to view you all as family as well. Speaking of family, how is my mother?"

"She's the Queen of Hell, now. I don't think she'll let you take your throne back, though. You can still be King."

Crowley pulled an impressed facial expression. "My mother, the Queen of Hell. Huh, interesting. And fitting." He smirked and nodded. Shrugged. "I'm alright with that, actually. Too much work. I'd rather do something else."

"What would you like to do, then?"

"Help you all get rid of God once and for all, for starters. After that?" Crowley shrugged. "Hopefully take Robert out on a long-overdue date." He smirked and winked at Dean. "Long-term? Maybe become a hunter, if the supernatural are still around after Chuck's gone."

"It would be good to have some help."

"Well, who better than me?" Crowley raised a teasing brow. 

Dean laughed and shook his head. "I need to wake up now."

Crowley nodded. "Yes. And when you do, please do find a way to bust me out of this joint. It's dreadfully boring as literal Hell."

"Oh, you're coming with me. That was the new deal to save Cas." 

"Ah, so you've found a way to get him out of his deal. Good on you, I'm glad. I know he did it to save Jack, but that was a truly rubbish deal."

"Yeah, it was."

"Well, let's get going, then. Time to save the world. Again."

Dean nodded and then he woke up.

"Dean?"

"Cas? Cas, you're here."

"Yes, Dean."

"Cas, let's go home."

Cas nods, then there's a blinding white flash. He, Dean and Crowley wake up and find themselves in the bunker's infirmary.

"S-Sammy?" 

Bobby was standing over by Crowley's bed. Sam's name was the first thing Dean said when he woke up. 

"Dean," Sam breathed in relief. "Cas. You guys are okay, Thank... well, not God. But, you get what I mean."

"Yeah, and look who else is back, too."

"Bobby," Sam grinned in shock. "Crowley. H-How?"

"Well, we fixed the deal. You can be as happy as you want now, Cas."

Cas stared at Dean, overwhelmed. "Yes." Then, he moved closer to Dean, cupped his face, and kissed Dean on the lips.

When they broke the lip-lock, Dean pulled him into a hug. 


End file.
